You are my reason
by Pixel-Pie02
Summary: After Crime Sorcière is pardoned for their crimes, all the members start a new chapter in their lives but for one blue headed individual it seems he has a few loose ends to tie up, starting with a red headed fairy who has been waiting around for far too long. Jerza Song fic. What I think happened at the end of the manga


Hello people with Wi-Fi, if you're reading this then Congrats you looked at my story, this will be my second one-shot, only this time it's all about jerza _*Grins*_ and please note all flames with be used to cook my next meal, So please enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail nor do I own "you are the reason" by calum scott

Lyrics are in **bold** and thoughts in _italic_

The flower blooming capital in all of Fiore was none other than Crocus itself, with streets bustling full of people, mage's, family and friends alike all out on daily errands or work, that had to be done before the end of the day.

So when a blue headed figure collapsed under a tree somewhere in the park, it was just another daily occurrence. The figure in question was none other than Jellal Fernandez of crime sorciere, who in the present moment was still in shock over the recent events, that occurred just hours before.

 _I can't believe it, Am I really pardoned for all of my crimes? After all this time can I really be forgiven? Thought Jellal._ Questions ran through his mind like a train, what do I do now, he said out loud. Looking up at the blue sky he remembered how all of his other team mates reacted to the sudden pardon, each one, after thanking the queen for this pardon and for the jewels she gave them for keeping the kingdom safe, just enough until they could get money of their own.

They soon started to talk about what they could do. Richard said he was going to find his brother wally, sawyer and Macbeth where going to join another guild and lay low for a bit and meredy is going with sorano to find her younger sister, but before they all left to go on their separate ways, they all agreed to keep in contact with each other by pigeon mail.

But now where did that leave him? He could follow Erik to magnolia to find cubellios. He does have some other business to attend to over there anyway, but he figured it would be best to go alone, because Erik was going to leave at sunset to hear more clearly for his lost friend.

So with a new resolve in mind Jellal stood up and (out of habit) threw his hood up and started to walk to magnolia and find an inn for the night, by the time he left crocus and found the forest path to magnolia it was close to evening.

As he walked, he realized he didn't know what to say to erza when he got to fairy tail. Should he apologize for the way he left things and beg for her forgiveness for all of his crimes and sins he did to her back at the tower of heaven. Even though she already forgave him, he was still on the fence about forgiving himself.

At the time he was scared and alone but when he was promised power to escape the living nightmare, he took the first chance he got, only realizing to late that it was a trap, and ended up hurting his friends and later killing Simon. This was the end results for his moment of weakness, could he truly move passed that.

 _Yes_ he thought _if the queen forgave him and erza did too, then maybe with some help from that scarlet haired woman he could move pass it, and they could work things out again._

While reminiscing on the past, he didn't realize he tripped over a root before it was too late, Ow! What the heck, dang tree root he said out loud.

Luckily it was just the wakeup call he needed to find himself just on the border of magnolia overlooking the bright town, he soon noticed that it was just after sunset, meaning he had just enough time to get a room before completing his mission.

He jogged the rest of the way into town and found a decent looking inn, he went inside and found, to his luck, one room available, with the key in hand, he walked upstairs to him room for a shower and to change into some less traveled clothes.

As he walked out an hour later, he remembered that he should bring erza a gift before heading over to the guild, so he jogged down the street to the bakery ten minutes before it closed and ordered a small strawberry cake for her, with his prize in hand he set off for the guild hall at a much slower place just taking in the scenery and steeling his nerves for the talk they would have.

Soon the guild hall came into view but before he could even get ten feet in front of the doors, they swung open and out walked the scarlet haired beauty herself, Erza. Though she walked confidently out, as soon as the doors closed she looked sadden for just a moment.

He waited sometime after she left before entering the guild hall, he entered the hall unsuspected, seeing as another brawl was happening, their attention was diverted, he walked near the wall to go undetected before finding the bar and sitting down.

Mira saw a familiar figure walk into the guild and staying close to the walls, she could only guess he came here for a certain reason, or _a certain someone_ thoughtmira giggling. She turned her back to him once he was in close range to the bar, and when she was sure everyone was busy, she walked towards him.

Welcome jellal, what brings you here? Asked Mira.

Hey mira. Jellal answered, how is everyone? He started some small talk but she could see right through him. Oh everyone is good, the usual brawls and fights that come and go, but what really brings you here, mira said while grinning evilly.

Jellal looked down before mumbling. I was just wondering if you knew where erza went, finished jellal while still looking away from those scary eyes.

Oh! she went back to fairy hills last I heard, mira said with a finger on her chin, but on pretty nights like this, she likes to visit the beach before going home. Mira said, as an afterthought and it did make sense seeing as it was summer and still slightly warm outside, she would want to relax.

Thank you mira. Jellal said, as he got up from his chair and made his way towards the door the cake box still in hand.

 _Go get her jellal_. Mira thought as she watched him leave.

As soon he was out of the guild hall he made his way further out of town to reach the beach, but as he walked he soon noticed some people still out. There was a couple holding hands, a family walking home and some friends leaving a diner laughing, as he watched all the people he couldn't help but sing a tune he heard on his travels from a musician, that reminded him of erza and him.

 **There goes my heart beating**

 **Cause you are the reason**

 **I'm losing sleep, Please come back now**

 _At this part he remembered the time he helped erza and her team with their second origin and when they almost kissed, that kept him up for days on end_

 **There goes my mind racing**

 **And you are the reason**

 **That I'm still breathing**

 **I'm** **hopeless now**

 _He thought back to a time_ _when he wanted to give up after all his crimes and just die but he knew erza would be disappointed in him for being a coward, he was hopeless a lot of the times when he was alone but her image kept him sane._

 **I'd climb every mountain**

 **And swim every ocean just to be with you and fix what I've broken**

 **Oh cause I need you to see,**

 **that you are the reason**

 _He wished he could fix the past but he can only hope for the future now, whatever it may bring._

 **There goes my hand shaking**

 **And you are the reason my heart keeps bleeding**

 **And I need you now**

He soon saw the beach in his sights and as he got closer he saw erza just sitting on the sand and letting her feet get wet by the waves. The atmosphere was perfect too, with the white moon shining down on the beach, _she truly looks like an angel_ thought jellal, he continued to sing as he approached erza.

She gasp in surprise at him and her eyes widened, at seeing not only him, but hearing him sing.

 _What is he doing here?_ Thought erza. The last she saw of him, was when he passed her by the river that day, telling her to be strong.

 **If I could turn back the clock**

 **I'd make sure that light, defeated the dark**

 **I'd spend every hour, of every day**

 **Keeping you safe**

When jellal sung this part they could both feel the emotion behind his words.

He wished everyday he could have been stronger and fought back when he battled against her that day, the same day he killed simon and every day after that he thought _if only I could fix our past. Jellal thought_

Erzathoughtabout _the brave kid that stood up for her in the tower of heaven and that later she helped him defeat the real evil that took over him and brought him back to her._

 **I'd climb every mountain**

 **And swim every ocean**

 **Just to be with you**

 **And fix what I've broken**

 **Oh, cause I need you to see that you are the reason**

Jellal walked closer to erza, while she was frozen in place by this beautiful melody and by the man that held her heart captive he was walking closer to her and she just wanted to run up to him and hold him, to make sure this was not a dream. She knew something was up, because he stood just four feet away from her and continued to sing.

 **I don't wanna fight no more**

 **I don't wanna hide no more**

 **I don't wanna cry no more**

 **Comeback I need you to hold me**

He put down the little cake box on the sand and opened his arms as an invitation for her whilst still singing

 **Come a little closer now**

 **Just a little closer now**

 **Come a little closer now**

 **I need you to hold me tonight**

She closed the little distance there was between them in a tight hug that felt so much better than the last ones they had shared.

Jellal soon sung the rest of the verse slowly in her ear at just barely above a whisper.

 **I'd climb every mountain**

 **And swim every ocean**

 **Just to be with you**

 **And fix what I've broken**

 **Cause I need you to see**

 **That you are the reason.**

As he tapered off, she finally understood, he was apologizing to her for everything in his own way and that in turn meant he forgave himself she could not be any more happy then she was right now.

Jellal could not believe it, he had just enough courage to hug her and she surprised him by hugging him back fiercely, as if her life depended on him.

He hoped this was a good sign, seeing at what he was going to say next would take everything he had, after running for so long, he finally felt at home.

Hello jellal, it's been a while hasn't it. Erza said with a commanding yet soft tone while she continued to hug him.

It's good to see you too erza. I've missed you so much. Jellal said while stroking her scarlet hair softly.

The reunited couple stood together for a while until they both pulled away, to get a good look at each other.

Erza then looked down and noticed a small white box with a red string around it.

Hey jellal, what's in the box? erza asked while nodding her head in the direction of said box.

Well I brought a surprise for you, so how about we go sit down somewhere. Jellal asked her, while pointing to an abandoned bench closer to the street.

Sure, Erza said while taking his hand and walking towards the bench.

Once they got to the bench jellal opened the box and to Erza's surprise, there sat in the box, a small strawberry cake just for them.

After the initial surprise, jellal saw a smile spread across erza's face, making her more radiant then before. _I can't believe he remembered my favorite cake, but why, it's not my birthday?_ Thought erza _._

I got this for you, from that bakery in town you like so much, it's part of why I'm here, jellal answered her silent question. As jellal passed her the box, he looked up at her and told her the good news.

The princess forgave me and my team of the crimes we committed over the years and told us we were free to live our lives, she even thanked us and gave us some money for protecting the kingdom and for taking down dark guilds. Jellal said with happiness in his voice. And for once, he actually felt happy.

As he continued he told erza about everyone else and how they decided to go their own ways, but they promised to meet up with each other soon. Jellal finished with a small smile on his face.

That smile reminded erza of the bright and brave boy who gave her a last name and was her first friend in that nightmare of a tower.

That's so great to hear jellal. erza said with a small smile of her own.

So what are you going to do, now that you're free, she asked.

Well first I wanted to apologize to you. jellal started with a new resolve in his voice. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, I never wanted to hurt you or my friends you are all like family to me.

I thought with the power I was granted I could save everyone, but I was foolish to think magic that dark would help us, and in the end I just wanted to see

you and everyone else free and happy, but it was a trap and I fell for it. Jellal's voice got more sadness in it the longer he talked and the old memories resurfaced.

Erza could tell this was hard on him but she knew he had to talk this out.

And when I killed Simon I knew there was no going back for me and every day I fought with myself until you save me and even then I couldn't forgive myself for the sins I committed so I ran, I ran like the coward I am and then I decided to atone for my sin by taking down dark guilds while regaining my memories. So I'm sorry erza, I put you through a lot by leaving you behind like I did. and I'm sorry for lying to you by saying I had a fiancé I just lost my nerve when we were that close, I felt that I was not worthy of you, so I pushed you away again.

I don't deserve your forgiveness. Jellal finally finished his rant and look into erza's eyes searching for something.

Erza's tone held warmth and confidence as she spoke to jellal.

You don't have to worry I already forgave you a long time ago, yes when you left it hurt but I knew it was your way of asking for space until you would come back to me and here you are, still the same man I've held dear for so long nothing has changed between us. But if it helps, I forgive you jellal. she said with finality in her voice.

So, erza asked with a raised brow, where does this leave us, she pointed to both of them.

Well how about we start with that cake jellal said as he produced two forks from in the box.

And who said I would share. Erza asked with feigned astonishment at his question.

they both narrowed their eyes in a silent battle of will, before both of them started laughing and giggling as if they were children again.

Soon they were eating the cake together.

jellal only had a few bites before saying. I was thinking maybe we could start fresh and you can help me with my new found freedom, I'm going to stay in town for a few weeks anyway, so maybe you could show me around, jellal asked with hope lining his voice.

Well as the queen of the fairies, It would be my honored to be you tour guide and show you our magnificent town. Erza announced with a show like voice and head nod

Somehow the cake box was pushed aside during their conversation and they were closer than before.

When they both looked at each other, they blushed as if just noticing how close they were. As they stared into each other's eyes, jellal grew a bit bolder and closed the distance between them.

Erza saw how close he was getting and she soon followed his example.

They both closed their eyes and met in the middle; it was a slow tentative kiss at first, both reassuring themselves that this was real.

Both jellal and erza finally felt complete, for in that moment in time they each felt the other half of their hearts become one. After that first kiss they both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, with matching blushes adorning their faces.

Jellal saw love and fire in erza's eye's the same fiery personality he fell in love with all those years ago.

Erza looked into jellal's eye and saw the warmth and love he held for her, she would hold onto this memory forever.

Soon they both met again in passion filled kiss one that spoke of longing, fear, heartbreak, love and passion for one another, as they both knew this day would remain special to them. They came up for air soon after and just held each other close, feeling the warmth on this brisk evening.

Erza, jellal began, I love you he said with misty eyes. All these years you were my reason for becoming a better man and I hope that one day we can take our relationship further.

While erza laid her head down on his shoulder, she replied with a happiness in her voice. I love you too jellal, you taught me strength and gave me a last name, you were by my side everyday while in the tower of heaven, I've loved you for so long jellal and maybe in the near future we can become something more.

I mean I always have wanted to live with you erza stated offhandedly

Jellal looked down in surprise at her bold confession but she wasn't wrong.

Of course jellal began, I could see us in a nice two story house with a garden near the forest on a big piece of land he waited to see her reaction, but was surprised by her answer.

Yeah I can see that too. erza replied while she looked up into his eyes and again was pulled close into a slow kiss.

 _One day, we may even have kids. They both thought._

When they came up for air, erza noticed it was getting late and decided to head home, even though she could stay like this forever. I think I will head home now erza stated, would you care to walk me there. She asked him while getting up and closing the cake box.

It would be my honor my lady. jellal bowed while holding out his hand for her to take, erza took his offered hand and soon they walked off the beach and headed for fairy hills.

All too soon they made it to fairy hills, and jellal walked erza all the way to the front door. It has been a pleasure escorting you home my queen. jellal said while giving her kiss on her hand. Erza with a small blush, answered in replied.

And it was a wonderful night my king. Before erza opened the door she gave one last kiss to jellal on his cheek, Don't forget about tomorrow she said.

I wouldn't miss it for the world. Jellal replied with a blush.

As soon as erza closed the door jellal walked to the inn with a new spring in his step. _Tomorrow can't come soon enough._ Was jellal's last thought before drifting off to sleep.

 **What is up party people! I got through my second one-shot and yes this was a bit long but who cares! Jerza forever woo hoo! So if you liked review it please, if you hated be sure to tell me cause I have no Idea what I'm doing.**

 **so this is pix signing out, Chow.**


End file.
